1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PU foam rubber fluid applicator for the application of a PU foam rubber fluid and, more particularly, to a laborsaving PU foam rubber fluid applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
When applying PU foam rubber fluid from a PU foam rubber can to fill up the gaps between the door/window and the wall, gaps between the air conditioner and the wall, or the internal space of a door, plywood, or any of a variety of building materials, a PU foam rubber fluid applicator may be used. FIG. 1 shows a PU foam rubber fluid applicator according to the prior art. As illustrated, the PU foam rubber fluid applicator comprises a nozzle 200, the nozzle 200 having a top inner thread 201 for threading onto the outer thread 101 of the valve tube 102 of a PU foam rubber can 100, and two pressure members 202 provided at two sides of the nozzle 200. When in use, the loaded PU foam rubber can 100 is turned upside down, and then compress the pressure members 202 with both hands to force the valve tube 102, thereby causing the PU foam rubber fluid to flow out of the PU foam rubber can 100. This design of PU foam rubber fluid applicator is not satisfactory in function. Operating this structure of PU foam rubber fluid applicator requires much effort. When applying PU foam rubber fluid to a high place above the operator's head, the user may be unstable to compress the pressure members 202 stably and evenly.